I don't believe in love, but I will protect you
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: On a party Sally gets an unexpected letter from Mukuro.She imediately accepts becouse she wants to see the woman she loved as her sister again.Wufei goes with her,but then both women get kidnapped.Hiei and Wufei need to save them then Mukoro is in heat...


A/N: Well this wasn't one of the long tem planed fics which I planned to get up here, but if I have already got this idea today well. Erm… Tanin if you should stumble up on this fics and I'm sure that you WILL stumble upon this well erm…please don't go berserk on me onegai…I really have no clue where this comes from…

P.S.: This fics plays in an alternate universe because in any other way I would have problems wit getting some charas in…

I. The invitation

* * *

It all started like a strangely peaceful day for everyone because there was no work that needed to be done decided everyone that they should take some free days to relax. Relena had already invited the whole group to the Peacecraft mansion after getting her brother to allow it to her after a long fight. Zechs still didn't forget the last time he had the Gundam Pilots over or to put it better Gundam Pilot number Two…nearly half of the mansion got destructed, the other half blown up well it was also partly his fault after Duo blew his bedroom door up giving the other Pilots, they close friends and his little sister a nice view about just WHAT Traize, damn him, had in mind when looking at him with that predator grin… again.

Relena, Dorothy, Hilde, Noin, Une and Sally still couldn't look at him without blushing a deep shade of crimson and the Winner boy particularly run away from him screaming some pathetic apologies about his hurried departing. Yes as if he would believe that Dorothy was calling after him thirty times a day from the distance of fifty kilometers and that he had heard her, but on the other hand considering that she was related to Traize…oh never mind...

Now was everyone there again in the newly rebuild Peacecraft mansion enjoying each others company and having fun on they own ways. Zechs decided that he would TRY this time to hide, but hiding from Traize Khushrenada was easier said then done, Quatre was talking to Dorothy while Relena was flirting with an uneasy looking Heero and Wufei was running after Dou with hi sword drawn while the brunet screamed something along the lines "_Hee-chan help me!"_, the others in the meantime were talking. Both Sally Po and Lucrezia Noin were doing just the same when suddenly something strange happened which drove everyone's attention to the middle of the room where a red colored swirling vortex appeared out of nowhere, disappearing without a trace as a pergamen scroll fell out of it.

"Wow that was pretty cool." Dou commented grinning.

"I would like to know what that paper is." Heero commented staring at it suspiciously before his eyes widened as Sally strode over to the scroll smiling and picking it up.

"Onna did you loose your mind?" Wufei snapped at her, but she ignored him as her long fingers traced gingerly over the red seal holding it together, a happy smile gracing her lips.

"Sally…" Noin said her friend's name in confusion, this seemed to snap her out of her daydream.

"Oh…sorry it is only that it was so long since I have heard something from my sister." She said with a soft smile on her lips, fingers still tracing the seal.

"Sister?!" asked everyone in a shock.

"Well we aren't actually related, but we are as close as sisters she was the one raising me from the age of five till I turned eleven and went to the Academy." She said as she sat down on the luxurious couch before breaking the seal and opening it.

"So this is her letter?" Dorothy asked in a confused tone.

"Yup." She said smiling before starting to read out loud.

"_My dear little nee-chan, _

_I'm hoping that you are alright there in your part of the Ningenkai. I know that you were always concerned about me because of the chains which bound me to my sorrowful dark past, but those times are over and my soul finally found some peace. Not long ago, I think you remember the fights between me and the other two lords, with the illness of Lord Raizen become the battles more ruthless, yes I know you always said that we should find an other way, well Raizen's son a Honyou returned and suggested to hold a Tournament and I supported it. We also choose a successor for us, Raizen's choose wasn't so surprising as wasn't Yomi's who choose the man with who once he worked together as a thief, seemed as if the rumors about him changing in the Ningenkai were true, you all even if belonging to the weakest creatures seem to posses this strange power…_

At this stared everyone confused at the letter, they had no cue about what the writer of the letter was speaking because those names sounded foregein to them. Both Traize and Zechs were wracking they brains about which three lands could be talked about in the letter, now some long term wars between three lands couldn't be THAT hard to miss…

Wufei only snorted, he was not weak.

_I have also found a successor, his name is Hiei a rather interesting creature even under us. We have so much in common when looking back at all the terror and pain we needed to suffer through in our childhood, he was the one finally saving me from my past and all the hatred which filled my soul and for that, you can't even think how happy that makes me my dear little sister. _

_After such a long time I'm freed from my past and could finally close it, but not all. You my little Sally are a part of my past which I will not let go and burry deep in the back of my mind and so I would like to invite you to my home which s still and will be till eternity also you home. I'm looking forth for seeing you again…I will be waiting for your return. _

_Your anego,_

_Mukuro"_

Sally folded the latter carefully before putting it in to her pocket, a happy smile on her lips.

"It will be so wonderful to see Mukuro again and it is so wonderful to hear that she has finally got over her past." she said in a happy tone.

"Sally, may we know what those words mean?" Noin asked a bit confused.

"Which words?" Sally asked.

"Well after my knowing means the word "Honyou" in our language half demon." said Traize as everyone stared gapping at him.

"Yes it really means that." she said.

"Nice nick-name." Dou commented before Heero wacked him over the head.

"That is no a nick-name." Sally said in an amused tone as she stood up. "Relena, Zechs thanks for the invitation it was again a rather great party thought somewhat eventless compared to the former one…" she winked by that at a madly blushing Zechs and a grinning Traize ", but I need to get packed now to visit my sister." she said as she made her way to the entrance leaving her confused friends behind.

After a few minutes of silence Duo suddenly spoke up while looking around confused.

"Hey where did Fei disappear to?" he asked and suddenly was everyone looking confused around as they finally noticed that they chauvinistic Chinese comrade was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile outside was a car driving out through the gigantic gate the two occupants fighting with each other verbally.

_To be continued…_


End file.
